


Eskimo Kisses

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael teaches Gavin what an eskimo kiss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey boo :) May I ask for a writey thingie? Maybe DanRay or Mavin (Okay i like noze nuzzles and when like they nuzzle their noses together and them look up into each others eyes at the same time and maybe other people are watching but they don't care because they're just locked like that idk its dorky but i love you)"
> 
> I love you too, Layna dearie!! I decided to fill your prompt first since you were the only non-anon and your idea was adorable! I hope you like it! (๑・ω-)～♥

It was a Friday night and the two decided to stay in and put on a movie. And, as always, they chose a romantic comedy. They both claimed to watch them ironically, but they'd never admit the cheesy movies were starting to grow on them. Either way, they were comfortable and happy as Gavin sat with his head against Michael's chest and one of Michael's arms wrapped around him.

They were only 20 minutes through when there was a particularly lengthy kissing scene. Gavin was getting bored of the couple on the screen and he looked up to Michael's face.

"Hey, Michael?" he started with his voice of curiosity.

Michael looked at him. "Yeah?"

"What's your favorite kind of kiss?"

The question caught Michael off guard and he raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"I want to know, Michael!" Gavin whined, half-sarcastically.

"Uhh... Well, I kind of like eskimo kisses I guess. That doesn't leave this fucking room though."

Gavin laughed at his defensiveness and turned around to face him. "What's that?"

Michael shot him a confused look. "Eskimo kisses? You don't know what those are?"

Gavin shook his head and stared at him.

"Okay, well..." Michael scooted a little closer to him and grabbed both of his hands. "They're like this." He hesitated for a second before leaning in and touching his nose to Gavin's, nuzzling side to side. Gavin just sat still and stared at Michael's face in front of him, confused as to what was going on.

When Michael pulled away, Gavin searched his eyes for something more. "...Is that it?"

Michael frowned. "Yeah." He looked back to the movie, pouting a little bit. "I know it's stupid. I just thought it's kinda cute."

Gavin had to admit, it _was_ pretty adorable. It felt a little weird at first, but he could see why Michael liked it.

"Hey. Stop pouting." He pushed Michael's arm but Michael kept his eyes fixed on the screen and his pout set in place.

Gavin took matters into his own hands. He inched closer, bringing a leg over to straddle him and he grabbed his wrists. Michael gazed up at him, not knowing what to expect.

"What are you..." His voice trailed off as Gavin came closer and pressed his nose to Michael's, moving it in the same way he had done to him. Michael couldn't help but grin at the feeling and Gavin tried to hold back giggles as his face moved alongside Michael's. Gavin pulled away and flashed a smile to him before leaning back in and placing an actual kiss onto his lips.

"I could get used to it," he started to say, but Michael was pulling him back in for more.

—————————————————————————————————————

They met up with Ray at the mall the next day. Gavin wanted some more T-shirts, Ray was looking for a nice pair of shoes, and Michael was just tagging along. After they hit a couple stores, they decided to stop by the food court and have lunch. Ray agreed to wait in line and buy the food while Michael and Gavin grabbed a table.

After a couple of minutes, Gavin cut off Michael's story mid-sentence by grabbing his hand and leaning in close.

"Gavin, you're not--"

He was, though, and by the time Michael could process what was happening, Gavin was providing him with eskimo kisses galore. He nuzzled away against Michael's nose but Michael didn't return it.

"God dammit, Gavin," he muttered before he pulled away. "There are people around!"

Gavin didn't care, though, and even though he was protesting, he knew that Michael didn't really care either. He went back in for it, smiling and nuzzling, and Michael finally joined him.

They could hear Ray sigh as he approached the table, but they just looked at each other with fluttering eyelids and goofy grins as they continued.

"More for me," Ray said as he shrugged and opened a McDonald's bag.


End file.
